Forgive, Forget, and Accept
by cameramandc
Summary: The truth behind Alex's death and Tess's betrayal is revealed. And now the Roswellians must deal with it.
1. Default Chapter

**Forgive, Forget, and Accept**

**Author:** David   
**Email:** cameraman_dc@hotmail.com   
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, it does not belong to me. I am in no way associated with the UPN, Jason Katims, or Melinda Metz.   
**Summary:** The truth behind Alex's death and Tess's betrayal is revealed. And now the Roswellians must deal with it.   
**Rating:** R   
**Author's Note**: I'd like to dedicate this fic to Icalynn, Chicky, Nehal, and Ella 1022. 

**Part 1**

Inside the Crash Down cafe three aliens and two humans sat in a booth talking with one another. 

"I think Tess is here on earth," Max said. 

"Why?" Isabel asked. 

"Because of this," Max said pulling a small device from his pocket. 

Liz moved her hand to the device to turn it on when Michael's hand reached out and stopped her. 

"Are you sure you know how that works?" Isabel asked. 

"Of course I do," Liz said. "I think." 

"You think?" Michael asked. "That thing can take away our powers, so you better be sure you know how it works." 

"Listen I've been studying this thing for months," Liz said. "I'm certain I figured out how it works. It was made by the skins as a way of tracking and disabling you." 

"So how will this help us find Tess?" Isabel asked. 

"You see I think the way it works is that each one of you gives off a frequency of some kind," Liz said. "And this device is able to tune into to those frequencies individually. So when I turn it on like this..." 

Their eyes were glued to Liz as she switched on the trithium amplification generator. 

Immediately it began to beep loudly. 

"...It tells me that I'm close to one of you," Liz said. "It has four settings on it, one for each of you." 

Liz began changing the settings, three times the device began beeping loudly. But on the fourth setting the device beeped slowly and quietly. The five of them watched as a small light began to blink in a corner of the pentagon shaped device. Liz turned in a small circle, but the blinking light moved from one corner of the pentagon to the next, continuing to face the same direction. 

"So why does that make you think that Tess is on earth," Maria asked. 

"Because if she wasn't on earth it wouldn't be working," Liz said. 

The very next morning the five of them met in the alley behind the crash down. Convinced they were ready to go they piled into Maria's Jetta and drove off in the direction the device pointed them. 

The five of them drove for hours, the day went on and the weather got colder. It almost seemed hopeless when suddenly the beeping got louder. 

"We must be getting closer," Liz said. 

Soon they found themselves in a small town in northern Colorado. Once inside town the beeping came to a stop. 

"She's here," Liz said. 

"Where?" Isabel asked. 

"I don't know where," Liz said. "But I know that she's here." 

"We need gas," Maria informed them. 

"Okay we know she's somewhere in town," Max said. "I say we spread out and look for any signs of her." 

Max reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture of Tess. Waving his hand over it he made several more copies. He handed one to Michael and one to Isabel. 

"We'll meet back here in an hour." 

An hour later Max and Liz having turned up nothing returned to the Jetta. Seeing no signs of the others they waited. 

"What are you going to do once we find her?" Liz asked. 

"I'm gonna do whatever it takes to get my son back," Max said. 

"And then what?" Liz asked. 

"I...," Max began only to be stopped when he saw Michael and Maria running towards them. 

"Guess what," Maria said. 

"What?" Max asked. 

"We went to several motels and flashed that picture around," Maria said. "And at one of them they said that they had actually seen Tess check in last week." 

Max saw Isabel walk around a corner and head in their direction. He waved her to hurry up and quickly she began jogging to them. 

"Let's go," Max said getting into the jetta. 

Soon the five of them stood outside the motel Michael and Maria had been to earlier. 

"So how do we find out what room she's in?" Maria asked. 

"Isabel," Max said looking at his sister. 

Isabel closed her eyes and concentrated. Soon she dream walked the clerk and began searching his mind for whatever memories he had of Tess. She found one of Tess signing in and taking the key from the clerk. Isabel quickly got a look of number on the key and left the clerks mind. 

"She's in room 211," Isabel said. 

They quickly made their way to the room, Max placed his hand over the door knob and using his powers unlocked it. 

"Search it," Max said. 

Max opened the dresser and rummaged through the clothes. Liz pushed open the sliding door to the closet and began searching. Isabel went into the bathroom to look while Michael looked under the bed and Maria checked the night stand. 

"What exactly are we looking for?" Isabel asked coming out of the bathroom. 

"Anything that can tell us what Tess has been up to," Max said. 

"And what do we do after that?" Liz asked. 

"Then we wait for Tess to get back," Max said. "And we get her." 

Michael got up from under the bed. 

"There's nothing here," Michael said frustrated. 

"Trash," Maria said. 

"Huh?" Michael asked. 

"Don't you remember?" Maria asked crossing her arms. 

"No," Michael said shaking his head. 

"Don't you remember when we were searching Moss's motel room?" Maria asked. "And that the best place to dig up dirt on someone is to look in the trash basket?" 

"Oh yeah that," Michael said as it dawned on him what she was talking about. 

Michael moved to the other side of the bed where the trash basket was. 

"Pendejo," Maria muttered as she followed him. 

Michael turned and glared at Maria, she placed her hands on her hips and returned the glare. Michael realizing they were wasting time and that it was no use trying to stare down Maria turned back to the trash basket and picked it up. 

Michael looked into the trash basket and immediately froze. 

"Well what is it?" Maria asked impatiently. 

"Uh..." Michael said still staring into the trash basket. 

Maria grabbed the edge of the trash basket and pulled it away from Michael. Michael completely caught off guard put up no resistance to Maria taking the basket from him. Maria was about to reach into the trash basket when she noticed something peculiar inside it. 

"Ewwwwww!" Maria shrieked before dropping the trash basket onto the floor. 

Everyone quickly turned their attention to Maria wondering what it was that she had seen. 

Liz looked down at the contents of the trash basket as they lay exposed on the floor. Finally she spotted what it was that Maria had seen that caused her to drop the basket in the first place. 

"Is that what I think it is?" Liz asked with a confused look on her face. 

"Oh yeah," Maria said confirming Liz's suspicions. "Looks like Tess has been getting frisky with someone." 

Liz and Max shared a look before Max lowered his head in shame. 

"Why didn't you tell me that was in there?" Maria asked angrily as she slapped Michael upside the head. 

"Hey I could hardly believe it myself," Michael said. 

"So who do you think she's getting it on with?" Maria asked. 

"Does that really matter?" Isabel asked in an annoyed tone. 

"Actually I think it does," Maria said. "Because whoever it is could be someone that's helping her and could be a problem for us." 

Suddenly the door to the motel room started to unlock. Max and Liz jumped into the closet and slid the door into place. Michael and Maria ran as quickly and quietly as they could into the bathroom and shut the door behind them. Isabel realizing she had run out of hiding place options dove underneath the bed and lay still. 

Max and Liz looked through the cracks of the sliding door and saw Tess enter the room. After closing the door, Tess went to the bed and sat down. 

Michael and Maria had their ears pressed to the bathroom door trying desperately to listen to what Tess was doing. 

As soon as Tess put her purse on the night stand the phone began to ring. 

"Hello," Tess said answering the telephone. "Yeah, uh huh, okay we'll meet you in an hour." 

Tess hung up the phone, took off her jacket, and headed towards the closet. Liz sucked in a breath when she realized they were about to be revealed. The second the door opened Max leaped out of the closet and stood before Tess. 

"Max!?!" Tess shrieked in surprise. 

Max grabbed Tess by the shoulders and shoved her against the nearest wall. 

"Where's my son you bitch," Max asked. 

Tess brought her knee up and into Max's groin. Max quickly released Tess and doubled over in pain. 

Tess quickly ran to door only to be stopped by Isabel who had crawled out from beneath the bed. Isabel grabbed Tess's arm and twisted it behind her back, her other hand grabbed Tess by the throat as Max came toward them. 

"Where's my son," Max asked seething with anger. 

"Max please," Tess begged. "It's not what you think." 

Max raised his hand, the energy building. He prepared to release it onto Tess when he heard a key being turned in the front door. 

"Someone's coming in," Liz said in a hushed tone. 

Max and Michael raised their hands preparing to attack whoever it was that stepped through the door. Liz and Maria quickly got behind them and waited, while Isabel held Tess covering her mouth with one hand and keeping her arm locked behind her. 

They all watched in anticipation as a young man opened the door and stepped in. 

"Tess I got you a cappuccino and...," the young man at the door stopped when he saw the others in the room. 

Max and Michael lowered their hands and stared in utter disbelief. Liz and Maria both let out a choked sob. And Isabel stood there shocked as she saw the young man with a coffee tray in one hand and small child nestled in the crook of his other arm. 

"Hey guys," Alex greeted them. 

**TBC...**


	2. Part 2

**Forgive, Forget, and Accept**

**Author:** David   
**Email:** cameraman_dc@hotmail.com   
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, it does not belong to me. I am in no way associated with the UPN, Jason Katims, or Melinda Metz.   
**Summary:** The truth behind Alex's death and Tess's betrayal is revealed. And now the Roswellians must deal with it.   
**Rating:** R   
**Author's Note**: I'd like to dedicate this part to **majiklmoon** thanks for the feedback.****

**Part 2**

In the entire five minutes since Alex walked through the front door no one had moved a single inch. Almost as if everyone was holding their breath, waiting in anticipation for what was going to happen next. 

"Alex?" Isabel finally choked out. 

Tess felt Isabel loosen her hold out of the shock of seeing Alex alive. Seizing the opportunity Tess broke free from her grip and ran across the room. Tess hid behind Alex her hands resting on his shoulders. 

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Isabel shouted raising her hand and aiming it at Tess. 

"Isabel please calm down," Alex said. 

"Calm down!?!" Maria asked. "Alex she killed you, and then she seduced Max got pregnant and tried to get us killed." 

"That's not what happened," Tess said quietly. 

"I know right now everything must be very confusing," Alex said. "But if you give me and Tess a chance we'll explain everything." 

Liz looked to the others and could tell they were very uncertain as to what to do. Believing in that she could trust Alex and that he could explain what was going on she sided with him. 

"Let's hear what they have to say," Liz said. 

Max looked to Michael, Maria, and Isabel. He saw their frustration and nervousness, and knew that in order to get the answers they so desperately needed right now, he was going to have to listen to what Alex and Tess had to say. 

"Okay we'll listen," Max said. 

"But if you try anything Tess," Michael warned. 

"She won't," Alex said. "You can trust her." 

"That remains to be seen," Max said. "But first things first, let me have my son." 

Max held his hands out and took a step towards Alex to take the baby. Alex dropped the coffee tray wrapped his other arm around the child and stepped back. 

"Alex what are you doing?" Liz asked. 

"Give my son Alex," Max said. 

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Alex said. 

"What?" Max asked angrily. "Why not?" 

"Because he's not your son," Alex said. "He's mine." 

**TBC...**


	3. Part 3

**Forgive, Forget, and Accept**

**Author:** David   
**Email:** cameraman_dc@hotmail.com   
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, it does not belong to me. I am in no way associated with the UPN, Jason Katims, or Melinda Metz.   
**Summary:** The truth behind Alex's death and Tess's betrayal is revealed. And now the Roswellians must deal with it.   
**Rating:** R   
**Author's Note:** I'd like to dedicate this part to **liz**, **Alicia**, & **majiklmoon**. Thanks for the reviews. 

**Part 3**

Once again the room fell utterly silent in response to Alex's revelation. Michael stared dumbfounded, while Maria's jaw hung open. Although she had not moved or said a word, Isabel could feel a sharp pain make it's way through her chest. 

A look of confusion crossed Max's face before it became twisted and contorted with rage. 

"You're lying," Max seethed. "He's my son, give him to me." 

"Max I know you think he's your son," Alex said. "And I know that for the past seven months you've been trying to find him. But he's not your son, he's mind and so help me if you try to take him away from me I will kill you." 

Liz was taken aback by Alex's statement. The entire time she had ever known Alex she had never once seen or heard him threaten anyone. 

"Max," Liz said hoping to prevent any problems. 

Max looked from Alex to Liz, and then the baby in Alex's arms. Slowly Max approached Alex and looked more closely at the baby. He raised his hand and gently brushed his fingers through the baby's dark hair. Max looked Alex directly in the eyes and was surprised at what he saw. He saw fear, but not the type of fear of being hurt himself, but fear of losing what he held most dear in his life. Fear of losing his son. 

Max lowered his head, walking past Alex and Tess he left the room. Once outside Max leaned back against a wall. His hands were trembling violently and his breathing became quick and heavy. 

It was all for nothing. Robbing the convenient store at the risk of hurt or killed. Getting Liz in trouble and taking the chance of never seeing her again. Going to LA with the possibility of leaving everyone and everything he ever knew and loved. All of it for nothing. 

Max couldn't control his emotions and immediately collapsed to his knees. Liz was quickly by his side wrapping her arms around him. Max buried his face in her shoulder and began to sob. Liz held Max slowly rubbing his back as he poured out his frustrations. 

"Come on," Alex said. "I know a place where we can talk." 

Ten minutes later the seven of them sat around a table at a local diner. Max sat between Liz and Isabel, desperately clutching Liz's hand. Alex and Tess beside each other, the baby in Tess's arms. Michael and Maria sat to their left, while Michael was rubbing his hands up and down Maria's arms. The entire time neither Max nor Isabel had said a single word. 

"It's freezing," Maria shivered. "So why are you guys hiding out up here?" 

"We're safe here," Tess said. "Cold weather is bad for the skins, causes their husks to crack and split." 

"So you're not working for the skins?" Michael asked. 

"No," Tess said as she leaned into Alex. 

"Okay the suspense is killing me," Maria said. "I'm just gonna ask this and get it out of the way. Are you and Tess together?" 

"Yes," Alex said. 

Alex snuck a quick glance at Isabel, he saw a mixture of hurt and anger in her eyes. Alex had often wondered how Isabel would react when she finally learned the truth about him and Tess. It was a moment he both longed for and feared. But it was also a moment that would have to wait until everything was explained. 

"So what do you all want to know?" Tess asked. 

"What's going on?" Michael asked. 

"It all started last year in December," Alex began. 

**TBC...**


	4. Part 4

**Forgive, Forget, and Accept**

**Author:** David   
**Email:** cameraman_dc@hotmail.com   
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, it does not belong to me. I am in no way associated with the UPN, Jason Katims, or Melinda Metz.   
**Summary:** The truth behind Alex's death and Tess's betrayal is revealed. And now the Roswellians must deal with it.   
**Rating:** R   
**Author's Note:** I'd like to dedicate this part to **liz**, & **majiklmoon**. Thanks for the reviews. 

**Part 4**

**Crashdown Cafe**   
**12/08/00**   
**7:30 PM**

Alex walked into the crashdown and immediately began rubbing his hands. He thought that his jacket would be enough but apparently he had mistaken in not wearing extra layers. It was good to get in from the cold, especially after the sun had gone down. Alex looked around the crashdown and spotted Tess sitting in a booth by herself, drinking a soda and flipping through a magazine. 

"Tess?" Alex asked as he came up to her. 

"Alex," Tess greeted a bit startled by his sudden appearance. 

"Mind if I sit down?" Alex asked. 

"Not at all," Tess replied. 

"So whatcha up to?" Alex asked. 

"Oh nothing," Tess replied as sipped her drink. 

"Oh I see," Alex said. "So uh I heard about you and Max and your little trip to New York. What was that like?" 

"Nothing you'd be interested in," Tess said reading her magazine. 

"Well I'm sure it must have been nice," Alex said. "Did you get to see the empire state building?" 

Tess shrugged in response. 

The two of them sat in silence for a while. 

"So what are you doing here?" Tess asked. 

"I'm waiting for Isabel to get here," Alex said. 

"You're waiting for Isabel?" Tess asked curiously. 

"Yeah I called her mother earlier and asked if I could speak to Isabel," Alex said. "She said told me Isabel wasn't there but that she'd be stopping by here in a little while." 

"Is that so?" Tess asked raising an eyebrow. 

"Yeah," Alex said nodding. 

"Well I guess her mother neglected to mention that Isabel won't be alone," Tess said. 

"What do you mean?" Alex asked confused. 

"What I mean is that when she comes here she's going to grab a bite to eat with that geologist," Tess said. "They're at the movies right now." 

Alex face was covered with a look of shock. 

"You look surprised," Tess said. 

"Well...I...Uh...," Alex said. "I didn't..." 

As Alex searched for the words, Tess broke out in a fit of giggles. 

"What's so funny?" Alex asked. 

"You," Tess said. 

"I beg your pardon?" Alex asked. 

"What did you expect was going to happen?" Tess asked. "That Isabel was just going to show up, see you here, and decide to make a date with you?" 

"I was just hoping we could talk," Alex said. 

"When will just get over it and accept the fact that you don't stand a chance with Isabel?" Tess asked. "Besides he's more Isabel's type." 

"And you would know what Isabel's type is?" Alex asked defensively. 

"Well let's look at it this way," Tess said. "He's tall, dark and handsome. And you're just small town worthless. Heck Max is more Isabel's type than you are." 

Alex took a moment to inwardly shudder at the mere thought of Max and Isabel. Recovering he felt anger begin to rise inside of him. 

"What's your problem?" Alex asked. 

"I'm not the one with the problem you're the one following Isabel around like a little lost puppy," Tess said. "It's pathetic, you're pathetic." 

Alex glared at Tess for a moment before getting up to leave. 

"You know what, Screw you," Alex said. "I came over here to have a nice and friendly conversation. And you have to go and insult me." 

"I'm just being honest," Tess said. 

"Honest!?!" Alex said. "You want honest? How's this for honest? You've called me pathetic, when you're the one that should be looking in the mirror. I know that right now you think you've got a chance with Max. And you know what maybe you do, but remember this. Everytime you're with Max, everytime you hold his hand, hug him, or even kiss him. He'll be thinking of Liz. Because she'll always have a part of Max that you will never be able to get near. But you'll keep trying won't you? Even when you know you don't stand a chance in hell. Now that is pathetic." 

Alex turned and walked towards the entrance, still enraged. Upon reaching the doorway Alex remembered that he had left his jacket in the booth. Turning back, Alex returned to the booth to find the jacket on the seat and Tess gone. 

Alex looked around the crashdown and saw no trace of Tess. Wanting to give Tess more of an earful Alex made his way around the crashdown looking for her. While passing ladies room Alex heard someone crying, placing his ear to the door Alex listened more carefully. Alex realized that it was Tess, Tess was crying. All the anger Alex had felt against Tess had disappeared and been replaced by guilt. Even though she was the one that provoked him, he had never made anyone cry before. 

"Tess?" Alex asked. 

When he received no answer Alex leaned against the door to the ladies room and began to think. In all the time Alex had known Tess he had never know her to act this way towards him or anyone else. Why did she go off on him the way she did? After a few minutes, something occurred to Alex. 

"Tess open the door and come out here now," Alex said frustrated. "I need to talk to you." 

**TBC...**


End file.
